Episode 5021 (16th April 2001)
Plot Toyah is traumatised after her rape ordeal. She is interviewed by the Police again. She is headline news in the local paper and Toyah realises that she's never going to be allowed to forget what happened. Danny's brother Kieran calls at Sally's house to collect the rest of Danny's stuff. Sally was hoping to persuade Danny to come home but it starts to dawn on her that this isn't going to happen. The Police start conducting door to door interviews. They start with Duggie at the Rovers and Jason because he found Toyah. Les feels useless - he really wants to help Toyah but doesn't know what to do. Adam asks Mike if he can go back to his school in Scotland as a boarder. Alma has a wonderful time staying with Frank in Ludlow. They kiss passionately. Sunita's father visits her to check she's okay. Her mum still hasn't forgiven her. Kevin tries to talk to Sally but she won't have anything to do with him. The deadline for Jason putting his name down for Lanzarote has arrived - he still hasn't got the money so he's not going. Roy and Hayley are told that they have another foster girl coming - Fiona. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Duggie Ferguson - John Bowe *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Dennis Stringer - Charles Dale *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Geena Gregory - Jennifer James *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Linda Baldwin - Jacqueline Pirie *Adam Barlow - Iain De Caestecker *Alma Halliwell - Amanda Barrie *Vikram Desai - Chris Bisson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bobbi Lewis - Naomi Russell *Charlie Ramsden - Clare McGlinn *Matt Ramsden - Stephen Beckett *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast *DC Flannery - Matt Healy *Frank O'Connor - Eamon Boland *Vernon Bradshaw - Antony Bessick *Suresh Parekh - Kaleem Janjua *DS Groves - Annie Fitzmaurice *Kieran Hargreaves - Robert Weatherby Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview suite *Ivy Cottage, Much Wenlock - Living room and exterior Notes *This was a forty-five minute episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The trauma of Toyah's ordeal begins to sink in. Sally realises what she's lost. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,710,000 viewers (4th place). *No episode was shown on 18th April 2001. Instead a combined double episode was shown on 20th April 2001 Category:Extended episodes Category:2001 episodes